1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of fabricating semiconductor devices including filling an underfill material in a space between a circuit board and a semiconductor chip, and underfill equipment for the same
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices commonly include circuit boards and semiconductor chips. The semiconductor chips may be bonded, for example flip-chip-bonded, to the circuit board. In such a bond, it is common for an underfill material to be filled in the space between the circuit board and the semiconductor chip. Various methods for rapidly removing voids formed within the underfill material during fabrication of semiconductor devices, have been studied.